NineTenths of The Law
by Naitachal666
Summary: GaaxSasu GaaxIta Possession is ninetenths of the Law, and there is no stopping Gaara from getting what he wants. Itachi sells his own brother into slavery as an agreement for Sand, Gaara's gang, to become Akatsuki's strongest ally. But Gaara wants more...


Ok, I know I am horrible for not updating my other fanfictions, but I have reasons! (And I am working on them, one paragraph at a time, for your info!) I am going to Marilyn Manson, baby!!! I worked my ass off mowing lawns to earn the cash to buy the best tickets in the house, and guess what? Hard work pays off! Anywho, I've gotten a few more stories up, and few more chaps almost done. Lemme put a list up.

Ch 5 for Have You Ever Seen The Rain? is almost up, just another page or two to go. Ch 3 for Not Unlike My Fantasy is a _**very**_ steamy chapter, almost done. Shinobi hunter Ch 3, Alien Angel Ch 5, I Am No Hyuuga Ch 3, and Going Postal Ch 3 are in progress. Oh, and some new stories (This Wound In My Heart SasuxGaa and Taboo ItaxSasu, oneshot) are on their way. And a new drabble for Only After Midnight is in progress. This one is about Kimimaru.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or its characters. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Please Review, kk?

"What…?" Menacingly deep voiced, the question held an air of outrage. Gaara glared at Sasuke and stepped forward heavily. "What?" Stepping back for each step Gaara took towards him, Sasuke quickly found himself backed up against a wall. Still, the Uchiha refused to answer. Slowly, sideways step by sideways step, he found himself backed into the corner by the door. He would have made a run for it then, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was closer to the hinged side of the door and the handle was very near the approaching Sabaku. Pressing as far into the corner as he was able, Sasuke held himself stiffly and waited for Gaara to hit him.

Even though he was expecting it, the full force punch to his cheek sent his head reeling into the wall. Laying his face against the cool wall, Sasuke mumbled something. A fist yanking his dark hair invited him to speak louder.

"I said 'you heard me'…" Sasuke mumble loud enough to be understood. He didn't have time to contemplate any further before a fist slammed into his face where it rested against the wall, knocking into Sasuke's nose and causing a gush of blood to spatter to the floor. Suddenly and violently, he was pulled away from the wall by a vice-like grip on his arm and sent stumbling into the center of the room. A click came from behind and he vaguely registered that it was the lock from where he lay crumpled up on the floor.

Footsteps paced towards him, deliberate in their loudness, for Gaara could stalk as quietly as any of the great cats. The toe of a combat boot stopped inches in front of Sasuke's face, but the dark haired boy didn't even flinch, even when it nosed forward to nudge his head to the side. Sasuke's nose was still bleeding freely, as evidenced by the growing stain on the pale blue carpet. A pale finger came into Sasuke's half-lidded line of vision. It traced a pattern in blood over Sasuke's face and rested lightly on his lip. The command was clear.

When Sasuke did not comply, a heavy foot landed on the prone Uchiha's stomach, forcing the breath from his lungs. Every moment, the pressure grew firmer, until Sasuke opened his lips and licked the coppery blood from his tormentor's bony finger.

"Good." Now Gaara pulled his foot away, letting Sasuke take in a much needed draught of air. He couldn't believe the Uchiha's spirit. Sasuke was as close to being broken as he had ever been in his life, and yet he still refused to give in. Funny thing was, Sasuke was _his._ Fair and square, Sabaku no Gaara had paid a pretty penny for the fallen beauty laying before him.

"You do realize that you belong to me, correct? Even though your opinion greatly differs on the matter, you are my property and _that_ is final. I'm sure you understand, coming from the family you're from, that possession is nine-tenths of the law." Gaara paused in his lengthy monologue to sit back on his heels and run his hand through the heavenly soft hair of his Sasuke.

"So, when I tell you to do something, you do it. Understand?" The only response the redhead received was seeing Sasuke turn his head into the carpet with two glittering tears sliding down his bruising cheek. It meant that he was giving in.

It had to be hard, to fall so far so fast. One minute the young Uchiha had been at home, enjoying what was left of his life. The next, his own brother had sold him to this man for a couple of thousand dollars and a new ally.

"Get up." Following his own advice, Gaara stood. Slowly, after a moment, Sasuke tottered to his feet, weakly holding his hand to his face.

"Put your hands down." Hesitantly, Sasuke's hands lowered to reveal his bloody, bruising face to his owner. He flinched, but otherwise stood still besides an occasional shudder as Gaara ran his cold hands over his almost naked body. What was left of his family jacket hung in tatters from his shoulders, hanging scraps of cloth barely reaching down to the shamefully thin and short shreds of fabric that barely concealed his manhood.

Gaara's hands finished their search, lingering over Sasuke's trembling and slightly hitching abdomen. He had already seen Sasuke fully naked, for he would not have completed the purchase without fully examining what he intended to buy. Uchiha Itachi had been quite correct when he told Gaara the boy was untouched. Personally, Gaara wouldn't put it past Itachi to try the goods, even if it was his own brother. What Itachi didn't know was that if Gaara has his way, Itachi would be his as well by the end of the year. The older Uchiha had a certain dangerous grace to him that attracted Gaara to him like a bear to honey. Oh, Uchiha Itachi would be his as well.

In the meantime, Gaara guided Sasuke to the bed on the far side of the room. He decided to let Sasuke keep his rags for now, a comfort he would learn not to grow accustomed to. After getting Sasuke fairly well into bed and crying himself to sleep, Gaara reached over and gripped a smooth metal collar in his hands. Unlatching it, he fastened it around Sasuke's neck and snugged it to fit. A small but very effective lock ensured that the collar would not be coming off any time soon, and Gaara affixed the other end of the thin, but surprisingly strong, chain to a ring on the bedpost designed for that purpose.

Running his hand through Sasuke's hair for a final time that night, Gaara stood and made his way out of the chamber. It wouldn't do if he were to miss his meeting with Sasuke's older, and far more exotic, brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara walked into his office with only a minute to spare before Uchiha Itachi was due to arrive. He settled himself into his high-back leather chair and rubbed a bit at his temple with a slender hand. Fighting with Sasuke had been aggravating, to say the least. The boy had refused to 'be owned', and went so far as to attack the redhead. That had ended badly for the young Uchiha, for Gaara was not inclined to take that kind of rebellion lightly. Repeatedly, Gaara had punished the boy and each time was met with rejection for the Sabaku's wishes. Itachi had not lied when he commented how headstrong the boy could be.

Hearing a gently knock on the door, Gaara pulled himself out of his thoughts and intoned for his guest to enter. With the faint sound of a brush of air, the door opened and a fairly short man entered. Handsome was a word commonly used to describe Uchiha Itachi, besides 'cold', 'distant' and 'stunning'. Gaara was more disposed to the term 'dangerously exotic', himself.

Giving a small, and no doubt fiendish smirk, Gaara stood and shook hands with his newest ally. The hand he grasped was firm and dry, showing the Uchiha's confidence in himself should any situation arise. Releasing Itachi's hand, Gaara sat and gestured for his guest to do the same in the chair across from him. After Itachi seated himself, Gaara allowed himself a small satisfied smile.

"Your brother is quite a treat. He seems to think he answers to no one. It was quite fun disabusing him of that idea." Gaara's voice held just a touch of the enjoyment he felt over the matter.

"He is behaving then?" Itachi didn't sound the least bit concerned about what methods Gaara may have used on his little brother to earn that cooperation.

"As of a few minutes ago, yes. He has an aversion to blood, does he not?" Itachi nodded to Gaara's question without going further into the subject. The time was past for speaking of such trivial things as a body slave. Now was time for further talk of treaties and weapons trade.

"I hear Sand has a goodly amount of experience dealing with…"

--------------------------------------------

Just remember, reviewing helps give me ideas, as well as inspiring me to update faster on ALL of my stories. If you have a particular touch you would like me to add, just send it in a review and I'll see whether or not its add-able. Thank you for reading!


End file.
